Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conceptual frameworks and tool support for the management of methods and processes, and more particularly to the systematic management of libraries of related method content and processes.
Description of the Related Art
A method architecture describes a schema for organizing large amounts of descriptions for development methods and processes, such as software engineering, mechanical engineering, business transformation, sales cycles and the like. A development method provides step-by-step explanations for a particular way of achieving a specific development goal under general circumstances such as transforming a requirements document into an analysis model, defining an architectural mechanism based on functional and non-functional requirements, creating a project plan for a development iteration, defining a quality assurance plan for functional requirements, or redesigning a business organization based on a new strategic direction.
A development process takes several of these methods and combines method steps into semi-ordered sequences creating a structure that is specific to temporal development circumstances such as how work is to be organized over time. The structure also can be specific to one type of development project, for instance the characteristics of the development project including development software for an online system versus software and hardware for an embedded system. A process is defined based on a lifecycle, which specifies how method elements such as tasks are being applied and work products are being produced over time by particular roles within the process.
Presently, there are several frameworks available in industry for the documentation of methods and the specification of processes. Commercial method and process management products include the Rational Unified Process Workbench manufactured by IBM Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., United States. International standards for schemas for method and process management systems also exist. The most widely know standard of this field is the Software Process Engineering Meta-Model (SPEM) version 1.1 released by the Object Management Group (OMG).
Commercial method and process management products have been widely deployed for use in the enterprise. While, each has a different architecture and usage, and further, while none are compatible with one another, all permit the specification of a process having different process patterns each including different activities defined by tasks for the activity. Changing a process pattern in a process to produce a variant of the process pattern often means manually constructing the variant with differences in activities and tasks to incorporate the underlying features of the base process. To do so, however, can provide for a redundancy in specifying variants of a process. Moreover, changes in the underlying base process must be manually carried over in the variant to maintain the integrity of the variant.